This invention relates to an apparatus for folding sheet material, and more particularly to an apparatus for creasing and folding web material.
Heretofore, particularly in the art of making elongated flexible web strips, such as for use in the manufacture or repair of lawn furniture, the ends of the flexible web strips are conventionally creased and folded by hand preparatory to being secured by grommeting. Needless to say, such hand folding operations consume a considerable amount of time, and consequently labor.
Although there are various types of creasing or folding devices in the prior art, nevertheless none of them seem to lend themselves to the particular creasing and folding steps required in the formation of the ends of flexible web material for lawn furniture, much less incorporating the cooperative elements of the web folding device made in accordance with this invention.